


Golpalott and Hess's Law

by allium_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Chemist!Hermione, Chemistry, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allium_writes/pseuds/allium_writes
Summary: Draco couldn't understand why Hermione liked Chemistry so much.When she teaches him a bit about Chemistry, there's a small surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Golpalott and Hess's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr (alliumwrites). Short one-shot!

Draco walked into their apartment. 

The apartment was a lot brighter than the manor he used to live in, but he grew to love the apartment. Hermione had spent weeks drawing the layout of the apartment before they gave the plan to the builders. The once clean apartment was now decorated with posters filled with muggle graphs and complicated diagrams. 

Hermione sat at the island in the kitchen, writing down notes into the piece of parchment in front of her. She had rekindled her love for the muggle sciences after the war ended. It was a desperate attempt to stay rooted in different studies. She had spent hours learning different subjects that hadn't been taught at Hogwarts, but her favourite was Chemistry. 

He couldn't understand why she was so fascinated with Chemistry. It wasn't magical, but he knew that she loved explaining the mundane things in life. She would often mumble about Chemistry when he tried to sleep. 

Draco leaned against the doorframe. "Hermione?" 

"Draco!" Hermione beamed. She stood up and headed towards him. 

She wrapped her hands around his neck. He was much taller than she was—it almost looked like she was en pointe. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He breathed in the sweet scent of coffee and parchment from her hair. 

He was typically repulsed by the sweetness of her coffee. Her mug of coffee typically had too much cream and sugar for his taste. Sometimes she would jokingly try to switch their mugs of coffee. 

She had gotten the both of them mugs for Christmas. The mugs looked utterly ridiculous—shaped in the form of a ferret and a duck. At first, he wasn't amused with the mugs, but they slowly grew on him. When Hermione noticed he didn't complain about his mug anymore, she stockpiled the cabinet with mugs. He found himself avoiding the cabinet filled with mugs when their parents came over. 

She stayed in his embrace longer than usual—not that he was complaining—but he knew something was wrong. He looked down her face. Her curls blocked her from his sight. 

He took one hand off of her waits and began to brush the hairs away. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she tried burying herself closer into his chest. She steadied her breathing as she breathed in his scent: a mix of expensive cologne and the scent of aftershave mixed with his minty toothpaste. 

They stood together for a few minutes. A comfortable silence fell around them as he rubbed her back. 

"I missed you," Hermione said—voice muffled in his shirt. 

Draco laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too. What were you doing while you were missing me?" 

"Chemistry." 

He jokingly scoffed. "As always." 

Hermione took her head out of his chest and looked up at him. "It's much more interesting than you give it credit for." 

Draco rolled his eyes and began to play with the curls in her hair. "I don't get how you can find Chemistry so interesting. For goodness sake, we have magic. Isn't that interesting enough?" 

She tried to pull away from his embrace, but he held onto her tighter. She laughed and put her head on his chest once again, listening to his heartbeat. "You act like Alchemy is any different, don't you know that parts of Alchemy became Chemistry?" 

"You've told me a million times. It just proves that Alchemy is the superior subject." 

Hermione took his hands off of her before she crossed her arms. "It's literally the same thing. I don't understand how you can't understand basic Chemistry, but you can understand Alchemy?" 

"Because—" 

Hermione took his hands and dragged him to the table. She sat him down before cleaning her pile of notes. 

"Don't tell me you're going to teach me." 

She kissed his cheek. "You've read my mind!" He frowned at her, but she didn't care. "Just one lesson?" 

Draco tried to glare at her, but he gave in. "Fine. One lesson." 

Hermione grinned and went to their room. She pulled another blank whiteboard into the kitchen. 

"How many of those do we have?" 

"It won't even dent the Malfoy wealth." 

He tried to stop the smile creeping onto his cheeks. 

She uncapped the marker and began to write on the board. "We can start with the easiest things for you—the one that's most like Alchemy. Do you remember Golpalott's Third Law?" 

"I study Alchemy—I kind of have to know what Golpalott's Third Law is." 

Hermione waved off his comment. "Just answer the question." 

"You have to have equal or more of the antidote for each of the sperate components to work against a poison." Draco watched as Hermione happily nodded and scribbled down his words.

"Okay! Keep that in mind. I'll be teaching you Hess's Law." 

Draco leaned against his chair. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." 

"Hess's Law states that when reactions are combined, the enthalpies are added together." 

"And how's that related to Golpalott's Law?" 

Hermione put down the marker and sighed. "You're just adding in the both of them. Are you trying to make it more complicated for yourself?" 

"Yes." Draco pointed his wand towards the basket full of apples. The apple landed in his hand, and he took a bite out of it. "What even is an enthalpy?" 

Hermione facepalmed. "Oh right! How could I forget about enthalpy? Enthalpies is the total heat in the system. So when you look at something like this." Hermione pointed at the equation, _N2+3H2- > 2NH3, _"The enthalpy, or the delta H, is -91.8 kilojoules. Before I forget, kilojoule is a measurement of heat." 

She missed the confused look on Draco's face. She continued to ramble on about the different enthalpies in the next few reactions. He was quite bored with the lessons; he took his time admiring her instead of looking at the words she wrote. 

"Okay, now we get into something that's a bit more complex—" 

Draco groaned. "What? Already? I just started to learn how to do the other thing." 

"Its addition! Everything will build off of each other, I promise. I'm just going to add the different acids and bases." 

"And that's easier than Alchemy?"

Hermione pointed at the thick textbooks on Draco's desk. "It's not like we're trying to make the Philosopher's stone! Chemistry is the perfect mix of Potions and Alchemy!" 

"The Philosopher's stone would be easier to understand. Professor Snape is rolling in his grave listening to you compare those three."

"You know you're one of the most stubborn people I know?" Draco grinned at her comment. Hermione turned back to the whiteboard. "An Arrhenius base—" 

"A what base?" 

"For fuck's sake! You know Latin and this is hard? An Arrhenius base is something that increases hydroxide in an aqueous solution. Just think of aqueous as water for now. An Arrhenius acid increases the Hydrogen in the solution. Got it?" Hermione took a deep breath and faced him. Her baby hairs stuck to her face. "Sorry," she muttered. 

"Don't worry about it. I would be mad if I had to study Chemistry." 

Hermione tied her hair up. "Do you understand what I taught you beforehand?" 

Draco didn't understand, but he nodded his head. 

"Okay! See, not that hard. Now with these equations—you can have either a single or a double replacement. Double replacements are typically for ionic compounds, but we'll talk about that later." 

Hermione turned back around to face the whiteboard. Draco tuned out her explanations about the replacements. His attention returned to hers when she pulled out a weird looking poster with letters on it. 

"This is the lifesaver of Chemistry." 

Draco wasn't too sure if tables with letters and numbers would save Chemistry. "And how is this the lifesaver of Chemistry?" 

"Because this—this is the elements that are used. Actually, I should have started with this first." Hermione erased the entire board aggressively. "Okay! Forget everything I just said, we'll start from the beginning." 

"You're assuming that I remembered everything you said." 

Her face turned red, and she covered her face in her hands. Draco threw the apple core into the trash and walked towards Hermione. He began to rub her arms in an attempt to get her to calm down. 

"I would be the worst professor!" 

Draco was confused—she had never mentioned wanting to become a professor. "Well at least you're better than Professor Binns." 

"He doesn't count! He's dead!" 

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" Draco asked softly. 

"What if—what if when we have kids, I'll be a terrible mother." 

Draco lightly, but sternly, took her hands off of her face and tilted her head towards him. He kissed her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "You're working yourself over nothing, it's not like you're going to be teaching Chemistry to our future kids. God forbid you to teach them these muggle sciences." 

His words didn't seem to comfort Hermione. Instead, she continued to stay silent. 

"You're a good teacher! I remember what Hess's Law is! Just add the enthalpies like you said." 

Hermione shook her head. "That's because I kept yelling at you to add. Nobody likes it when a professor yells." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'll always teach like this. Practice will make you better. You have enough time—it's not like you're pregnant." 

Hermione took her wand and pointed at the whiteboard. The whiteboard flipped around. _I'm pregnant_ , was written in bold letters. 

"I spoke too soon, didn't I?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and rekindle my love for Chemistry. Anyways, hope y'all liked <3


End file.
